With Them
by IzzuZiq98
Summary: A one-shot series starring BoBoiBoy and his two female versions of himself. What would they get themselves into? Find out! T to be safe. BBB/fem!BBB Friendship
1. Chapter 1

"GOAL!" came the excited scream.

BoBoiBoy and his female, non-muslimah, teen counterpart were together on the couch, watching football on television together.

"That was awesome! Now if only we get to see it again" the female, GegeGirl said.

"Now will you two quiet down?" the two turned to see the other GegeGirl, the muslimah, counterpart and the same age as BoBoiBoy as well as the only version not wearing the dinosaur cap, said.

"You're such a spoilsport" the teen pouted.

"Okay, maybe we're a bit too loud. What if Yaya came and complained?" BoBoiBoy said. The teen GegeGirl sighed.

"Whatever. Anyway, what's up with you and Yaya?" the teen GegeGirl smirked. BoBoiBoy however, looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh come on! Are you that naive?" the teen giggled at her younger, male counterpart.

"Don't ask such ridiculous things. How about you? I'm sure you must be interested in someone" the younger GegeGirl snapped. Her older counterpart blushed immediately.

"What's wrong with your face?"

Now GegeGirl would have facepalmed at BoBoiBoy's naivety but she was more interested in the older GegeGirl's reaction.

"No! I don't! How about you then!?" she said desperately.

"Hehe… awesome response there" the other girl smirked and did their trademark 'thumbs up'.

"Anyway, for your information, I have no interest in a relationship. I have to worry about Yaya and Ying glaring daggers at me during exams and Gopal and Fang are already annoying enough, thank you very much. Don't make me add you to the list" she continued. The teen glared at her, obviously not amused by her response.

"Wow… you seem smart" BoBoiBoy said.

"Did your parents taught you about manners enough?" the muslimah Gegegirl asked in response.

"Well they did but…"

"Obviously not as much as the 'lady' over there" teen GegeGirl said in an annoyed tone.

"Do you have to be like that?" the other GegeGirl snapped.

"You're ruining my mood!" the teen snapped back and walked upstairs to their bedroom angrily. The two could later hear the door being slammed.

"Hey what's up?" the other two turned to see Ochobot who had emerged from the kitchen.

"Um… actually…" BoBoiBoy tried to say but then was interrupted but GegeGirl.

"Let's just say us girls had a… misunderstanding. I'll talk to her. You two stay down" she said almost immediately and went upstairs.

"Okay… what was THAT about?" Ochobot asked.

"No clue" BoBoiBoy said.

* * *

There was a few knocks from the door. The teen GegeGirl figured it was her other self. She felt reluctant but decided she could come in anyway.

"Come in" she reluctantly said. The door was then opened to reveal the younger GegeGirl before she went in and shut the door.

"Hey" the teenager said.

"Hey" the other replied.

The room was then filled with silence for a few seconds but then the younger of the two decided to break the silence.

"How are you doing?" she started.

"Fine" came the short reply.

"Really?" she asked.

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry all right? I'm not that much of a well-mannered person like you. I'm just used to be doing fun things, and now we're here of all things. It's not like I expected to meet a version of myself that's all serious and stuff. Not to mention the way you dress yourself" The teen said.

The younger smiled.

"I would like to say I'm sorry too y'know? I shouldn't be so harsh. I knew just by looking at you that you had grown up in a different environment compared to mine. Weird how this happened just because you asked BoBoiBoy about his relationship with his Yaya" she replied. The teen girl smiled back and said "Aw... that's nice! Thanks!" before proceeding to hug her younger self.

"Now I'm starting to wonder whose supposed to be the older one here"

"Hey!" the teen snapped back but still at a happy tone.

The door then suddenly opened to reveal BoBoiBoy and Ochobot.

"Did we came in at the wrong time?"

"No. You guys came in at the right time" the two girls said simultaneously as they smiled.

* * *

**Yeah... what was I doing?**

**Anyways, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

The two GegeGirl were at the Tok Aba Kokotiam helping to clean. BoBoiBoy went to Gopal's house to play video games.

"It's weird" the teen GegeGirl said. The younger one looked at her with a confused face.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

"Usually I call Gram- I mean Tok Aba... see! I can't even say it right!" The teen GegeGirl complained.

"Just go on" the younger, muslimah GegeGirl said, understanding the fact that her older counterpart had grown in a different environment.

"Usually I just call him Grandpa. Even when I talk in Malay I never refer to him as 'Tok Aba'. Plus, the sign never changed throughout the months. Like... never!" The teen GegeGirl explained.

"Oh... though considering how different you are compared to me and BoBoiBoy I guess I should have figured something like that" the younger one said.

"You don't feel weird or anything?" The older one asked.

"Slightly. There were only a few differences anyway. It made me easier to adapt" the younger GegeGirl replied.

"How much different?" The teen asked.

"Yaya and Ying are boys, Gopal and Fang are girls" the younger one said.

"Isn't that much?"

"Aside from my classmates having their genders switched, nothing else"

"Oh"

"Hey there you two" came a new voice. It was Yaya, the girl who lived next door to BoBoiBoy.

"Oh it's you, Hanna" the teen GegeGirl said. Yaya frowned.

"I am Yaya, okay? Remember that" Yaya scolded.

"Huh, sorry. I am to used with Hanna" the teen replied. It was not her fault really.

It took longer for GegeGirl to even believe that Yaya is Hanna's counterpart. It was only because Yaya lived next door to BoBoiBoy and baked horrible cookies (oh god, the cookies) that GegeGirl was convinced.

"What brings you here anyway?" the younger GegeGirl asked.

"I just like talking to you two. Especially you" Yaya said looking at the younger of the other two.

"Hey what's wrong with me?" the older GegeGirl playfully pouted. Yaya giggled slightly.

"Nothing. Just that the younger one is... well, very different" Yaya responded.

"Even I can see that" the muslimah GegeGirl said though in a bored tone.

"I don't think I want anymore personality comparisons. Last time that happened it didn't end well" the teen GegeGirl said, referring to the arguement the two girls had the other day.

"Yeah plus we just talked about that" the younger one said.

"I really do want to know about the other me though. What is he like?" Yaya asked.

"Well... in terms of attitude, he is pretty much nearly the same... down to the cookies" the teen felt instant goosebumps at the last part of the younger's sentence.

"Except he is...well more boyish. Ying is pretty similar too. Apparently my version of Gopal whines and cries a lot. She was so annoying. I had to put with her because I am just going to let her stop on her own. Fen is at least tolerable though early on when I entered school, Fen was pretty much glaring at me most of the time I won't even bother with her" GegeGirl explained.

"Um, GegeGirl? I only asked for my counterpart's but you basically described everyone else" Yaya pointed out making GegeGirl blush in shock and embarrassment. The teen GegeGirl then giggled.

"Guess you two never gossiped, huh?" the teen said. Yaya and the younger GegeGirl both looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"We never really do that" the younger one said.

"Do you?" Yaya asked the older GegeGirl.

"Just for a bit. Usually after school with Hanna and Ying" GegeGirl replied. Yaya and young GegeGirl both blinked their eyes at the statement.

"Ying? May I ask what we were like in your world?" asked Yaya.

"Well, Hanna, like me, isn't a muslim and a bit gossipy. Otherwise she's the same. Same case for Ying, a bit gossipy but in the end similar. Though Gopal seems to be bugging Fang more" the teen GegeGirl explained.

"Considering the gender, I'm not surprised" the younger one commented.

"And I think Fang might have a certain amount of interest onto me" the statement left Yaya and young GegeGirl staring at the teen.

"Fang?" they both asked.

"He'd never admitted he had a crush on me but it's fun to tease him about it. Especially when he becomes all flustered. Haha!" laughed GegeGirl.

"What do you feel about him then?" now it was the younger's turn to shock the teen into silence. Teen GegeGirl's cheek turned slightly pink.

"Well, I admit. I do kind of liked him... It's just that I have other things to worry about too. Plus, if we both move into a relationship, who knows what kinds of stuff could happen" teen GegeGirl admitted.

"So that's what it was the other day" young GegeGirl said.

"I feel slightly uncomfortable now" Yaya said.

"Well, that's gossiping for you" teen GegeGirl said before sighing.

"Wait, that's how gossiping works!?" Yaya asked.

"Kind of... Maybe... It really depends." the teen shrugged.

"Yaya! GegeGirl!" the three girls turned to see BoBoiBoy running happily towards them.

"BoBoiBoy!" the three girls called out as BoBoiBoy stopped right in front of the girls.

"What were you three up to just now?" BoBoiBoy asked. Yaya and the younger GegeGirl were not sure how to answer the question.

"Oh... Just usual girl stuff. You really shouldn't pry into these matters" answered the teen GegeGirl. Yaya and the other GegeGirl stared at her upon hearing her reply.

"Oh okay" BoBoiBoy said before walking away.

"Really?" the muslimah GegeGirl asked. Her older counterpart had a big smile on her face.

"Of course"

The young GegeGirl decided that teenagers were weird, including her older self.

* * *

**It's weird I'm even updating this in the first place... But girl conversations. Yay! (Even though I'm a boy)**


End file.
